


Out of Sight, Out of Mind

by LapisLazooti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blind AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: Tony's loses his sight after an accident involving one of his suits.





	Out of Sight, Out of Mind

Tony Stark had a tendency to get distracted while he worked. Whether it was at the hand of his own fidgeting, dancing along to whatever music he played while he tinkered, or trying to remember where he set his coffee cup down. He wasn't the most calculated genius of all time, by far, especially in comparison to his husband. But he was good at what he did and could do most tasks mindlessly at this point, only giving precautions where they were due. Though it was hard to determine when things could go wrong.

Would go wrong.

He'd done this before, this was routine - just updating one of the older suits he had made, just in case. He could do this in his sleep. He wasn't even sure what happened; a faulty wire, a piece of metal lodged in a wrong place, a malfunction in the repulsor. It could be an endless number of things, and he'll never be able to look through the remains of the suit.

He had leaned forward for one second to grab something across the table, and something - the mystery component to this tragedy - caused a small explosion and a flash of light that seemed to flood his entire workshop in an overwhelming light. It all happened so fast. He didn't remember exclaiming or falling back against the wall, but he must have - the back of his head hurt and he heard Stephen's voice calling to him accompanied by panicked footsteps coming down the stairs.

Tony jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't see Stephen come in, but he had been facing the door. ...He couldn't see much of anything. Everything was washed out like an extremely overexposed photograph.

"Anthony?" The Doctor's voice was dripping with concern, hand on his shoulder slowly finding it's way to shakily cusp Tony's cheek. Something wasn't right. Tony seemed unresponsive, staring off at seemingly nothing. "Are you alright? Tony-"

"Yeah." The man nodded. Though he couldn't place exactly where Stephen was, he turned to face where he felt his voice was coming from. "Just... Flash blindness." It wasn't uncommon for him to get temporary blinded by cameras or even more frequently, his own inventions. It usually only lasted a few seconds, though. And it hurt this time.

Stephen didn't respond for a few moments. If he did, it wasn't verbal and Tony couldn't tell. But he was lifted to his feet soon after, a familiar arm slung around his waist to help him walk if needed. The guidance appreciated so he didn't bump into everything while his vision was still impaired.

"It looked like you hit your head pretty hard, I'm going to check on that once we get upstairs." Stephen's voice was soft, reassuring as he spoke to him. Tony could see through the calm and collected front, though, hearing the underlying fear in his spouse's voice. The air of concern only thickened when he struggled to climb the stairs, continuously stumbling and almost tripping when he nearly missed some of the steps.

He still couldn't see when they got to the top. He could see the windows as blocks of light, see darker spaces in his vision that he could only assume were furniture. Stephen guided him to one and sat him down on it, his arm leaving his waist so that he could check for any injuries.

"It's nothing too bad," Stephen stated after examining the back of Tony's head for a minute or two. "Some minor bleeding caused by the impact, but no concussion or other trauma. Thank god." The last words were muttered under his breath, relieved by the discovery that his beloved wasn't injured. ....but he was still worried. The fact that Tony's vision hadn't returned yet was concerning, to say the least - this was going on for a little too long. Though - he knew since this was a bit more severe than most cases due to the circumstances. The technology was pretty powerful - this could potentially last for an hour or more.

Usually before bed, the couple fawned over each other for a few minutes before bed; whether that came in the form of flirtatious banter or sweet compliments, always laying next to each other and pressing gentle kisses to each other's lips and cheeks. Their nighttime schedule went as usual, but Tony couldn't see Stephen's face tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank God for my friend Barry who keeps hitting me with these rad ass ideas and angst and also FUCK u barry for this title :((


End file.
